User talk:Alinya
Hiya! Hiya, I'm mostly a Wikia reader, and I tend to read from them. However sometimes I will correct any spelling mistakes or sentence structuring errors in any pages I see. However I am still human, and might still make mistakes, so let me apologize beforehand. That said, I will try to avoid making mistakes. I have been a long-term fan of the Grand Theft Auto series since GTA III, or in other words, the so-called GTA 3D Universe. I like to read on the various myths and legends of the various titles, and to read up on other things as well. If you have any good myths to recommend, please do ;p Nya chan(Habbo.com) (talk) 16:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Useful Articles (Note to self) GTA Wikia Image Policy Latest Edits: Edited Michael_De_Santa, Appearance, correcting the sentence " He bares a resemblence to his voice actor, Ned Luke." by changing it to " He bears a resemblance to his voice actor, Ned Luke.". The first was the usage of the wrong word, and the second one was a spelling mistake. Checked the first with this help page. Nya chan(Habbo.com) (talk) 17:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Newest edits by me tend to be found in the Wiki Activity. They tend to consist of mainly grammar corrections, but sometimes I will add details which are found out through gameplay, and other times, I will correct the wrong ones. Right now most of my edits might be for the GTA IV pages, but occasionally, I will correct grammar mistakes and so-on for other pages which I find as I . Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 08:41, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Ignore this, this is to test my signature. Alinya (Talk • '''), At Your Service! 20:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm an idiot. -_- I didn't even realize there was a "Existing signature" that displays how your signature appears. I'm very sorry... → Alinya (Talk • ), At Your Service! 20:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Patriot page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 18:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! Looking forward to contribute more (mostly in the form of correcting spelling errors, sentence structural errors that I find when reading through pages. Nya chan(Habbo.com) (talk) 16:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Image policy When uploading images, you must follow our image policy, both in name and license. Otherwise the images will be deleted. --'''Thomas0802 • (talk • ) 18:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : If you do read this, I would like to ask, would this image name be okay: JamaicanHeatSMG-GTAIV-it's-location : Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 18:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, it's perfect :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok then :) I will upload it now through this instead of through the wikia article. I can't find out how to delete the previous picture though. Alinya (talk), At Your Service! 18:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: I removed the categories. Thanks. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC)